


You make me weaker than any drug

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternative evants, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Steve doesn’t get beat too much this time, The night at the Byers house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: The night at the Byers house, where Billy still gets drugged, but Steve avoids a full beating thanks to max saving him.Steve comes back to check on Billy and maybe help him, but things take unexpected turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck in my head for a while now, it’s a little dark but I just had to write it.

Billy's head is pratically spinning, he can barely move, almost everything felt numb. Whatever shit Max put in him worked good, too good.

He's been lying on the floor for almost two hours. Billy came here to get his sister because Neil told him to and this is what happens.

Billy came in here after pushing and kicking Steve outside. When he got in the house he was about to rush over to Lucas and threatened him, But he felt his shoulder get yanked, then he was punched in the face.

Steve got a few hits in, but Billy's was better. After two punches billy got him to the floor and was about to make it worse for Steve, but he felt a stabbing pain in his neck.

That's how he ended up in this situation. After his sister threathen him with a bat full of nails, she, the little nerd squad and Harrington left him alone.

As he lay there, he was getting a little scared. All these weird drawings freaked him out, he wonders if it'll take all night for this drug to wear off and he could of sworn he heard something that sounded like a dying animal from inside the kitchen fridge. 

His heart was really starting to beat a little faster. He just wants to go home. Screw Max, He's never looking for her again, in fact she can walk to school or the arcade from now on. 

In about two minutes the front door opens and someone walks inside, it was Steve. He goes over to Billy and just to be petty Billy gives a kick to his leg.

It didn't really hurt Steve, but it did annoy him witch was Billy's goal anyway. "So you still drugged?"

"Fuck you." Billy says tiredly. "Where is she? Where is that little bitch, I'll kill her. I'll kill all of you." Steve just rolls his eyes at his threats.

"You're not going to kill anyone. Max and the rest of the kids are at Chief Hopper’s house. She's safe."

"I don't care if that little fuck face is safe, she can get run over by a truck for all I care."

"Then why did you come in here looking for her?" Billy gives a little bitter laugh before answering. "Because my old man wanted her home, not me." 

Steve nods and sighs a little. "I can go out in five minutes and bring back some Chinese food."

"I don't want any food, especially not from you."

"You need to eat to gain some energy or this might get worse for you." 

"I'll take my chances." Billy slurs and Steve sighs again. He reaches over and pulls a few strands of hair from Billy's face. Steve looks into those ocean blue tired eyes. He stares closely into them and he sees they were a little red and Steve can probably guess why.

"Were you crying?"

At that Billy uses whatever little strength he has and tries to kick Steve in the face. "Fuck You!"

He tries to kick him again, but Steve grabs his leg and forces it down. He then gets on both of his legs and then grabs Billy’s wrist to pinned him down.

Billy started to struggle but he was too weak get Steve off of him. As he continue to try to get Steve off him, he felt something.

It took him a few minutes to realize that he was hard. And apparently so was Steve.

"Get off." 

"Are you going to be good?"

"Piss off and get off of me." This time Steve leans down and whispers in Billy's ear. "How about you be good, huh?"

Steve grinds against the blond a little and whispers in his ear again. "Is this why you're so angry at me most of the time? because you want me?"

Billy groans and tries to look away, but Steve gently turns his head back around. "Come on answer." 

Billy glares, but moans a little when Steve bends down and kisses his ear. "I can give you what you want, just be good for me, yeah?"

Steve bites Billy's neck a little and Billy whimpers. Steve bites again then reaches his hand under Billy's shirt. He squeezes a nipple making Billy gasp. 

After squeezing and rubbing the other one, he puts his hand on Billy's belt. "I can stop now, just let me know if you want me to finish or not.” Billy mumbles something under his breath that Steve can barely hear.

"What was that?"

"I said keep fucking going Harrington." Steve smirks a bit and starts un-buckling the belt. When he pulled the pants down, Steve could see a wet spot on Billy's boxers.

"Getting wet for me already? Didn't think you want me this bad Hargrove." Billy feels a little shame go through him. Steve starts to pull down his boxers and grabs his hard member, he strokes it a little until some more pre-come starts to leak out. 

He then gets Billy's legs up and puts them over his shoulder. He spreads his asscheek and traces one finger on Billy's tight hole. "You wanna start out on my fingers?"

"D-Don't care, just do something." Steve leans his head down to lick his hole. Billy's blushes as he feels another lick. 

Steve keeps licking until his hole is a little loose and wet. He pushes a finger in and taps it on Billy's tight walls. He rubs the inside and gets it deeper.  

Steve adds another finger along with the first one and he scissors them to get Billy open. "This feel good Billy? You can tell me." 

But Billy being the stubborn person that he is glares and turns his head to look away from Steve. "Come on tell me Hargrove." Billy grunts as Steve starts to poke hard at his prostate. 

"Tell me." Steve starts to take his fingers out and when he does Billy hates how he wants them back, just hates how Harrington can take him apart like this. 

"I'll put them back in if you tell me." Billy has to keep himself sobbing, god he wants to kill Harrington, but not before he finishes. "F-Fine I like."

"I couldn't hear you Billy."

"I said I like it." Billy mumbles. "One more time, I barely heard what you said." Billy wish he had enough strength just to punch him. 

"I said I like it!" 

Steve gives him a smile and says "good." He puts his fingers back into Billy's tight heat and goes back to stretching him open.

Soon he takes his fingers out and sees how Billy's hole is pinker and more open then before. He taps on the sensitive rim and gets a moan from the blonde. 

He spits on Billy's hole and pushes it inside of him with one finger.  Steve unbuckles his own pants and gets his hard cock out.

He spits on his hand two times and rubs cock with it to get it wet. 

Steve gets his dick near Billy's clenching hole and starts pushing in. "God, you feel so good around me." Steve moans. Steve keeps moving until he’s all the way in. 

He starts to move slow at first, giving Billy some time adjust. "How do you feel baby? You finally got what you wanted."

before Billy could say anything, Steve pulled out and went back in harder. Billy sobs when his prostate is hit. He feels good, but a little ashamed of himself. 

He felt like some bitch laying here, not being able to move too much, feeling helpless under Steve. King Steve. 

Steve started to move faster, hitting Billy's prostate with each thrust. Steve pulls all the way out again and slams back in.

"Being so good for me, just so easy. Is this the king Steve you wanted? Wanting to get fucked by me and become my bitch?"

Billy sobs again, feeling humiliated that Harrington was basically right. Steve keeps on thrusting and lowers his head to bite Billy's neck again.

"Want to be the king's bitch, baby?" 

Billy couldn't say anything cause Steve starts getting faster. Both of them were starting to pant and the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin. 

Soon both of the boys come and Steve stops. They take a minute to catch their breathes and Steve pulls out.

He spreads Billy open again to look at his hole. It was gaping a little and come started to leak out of it.

Steve hums a little before taking his finger and tracing the come back up. He pushes it back in Billy's hole and collects more come to do it again. 

Steve pulls Billy's boxers back up along with his pants and then tucks himself back in. Just then he hears a car pull up outside. 

He sees it's Billy's car and Nancy is the first one to get out, then he sees some of the kids get out. "Look I'll drive you in your car and we can pick up something to eat, then go to my house. how's that?"

"Fine.” Billy says tiredly. "But no chinese, get pizza.”

"That's fine. Can you get up?" It takes Billy a few seconds but he was slowly able to get up. Steve let him on lean on his shoulder to help keep him up. 

They walked outside and the kids, Jonathan and Nancy rushed to Steve. 

"Steve are you okay?" Nancy ask.

"Did Billy try to hurt you?" Dustin says. "And why are you pratically carrying him?" 

"Yeah I'm okay? I'm just going to take Billy to a doctor." He lies, they would freak if he told them he was going to take Billy to his house. 

Max rolls her eyes. "I'm sure he’s is fine, just get him back to our house so my step father doesn't bug me about where he is."

At that Billy glares and snaps at her "fuck you, you little bitch! You can fucking walk to school and to the damn arcade! I hope you freeze to death while doing it!" 

Steve starts to drag Billy to the car before things could escalate. 

As they get further away Steve whispers in Billy's ear. "You think you can be good for a little while longer?”

Billy is a little surprised when he finds himself nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little part 2 for this, it’s not as long as the first chapter, but I hope you guys still enjoy it.

Billy was sitting on Steve's couch legs close to his chest and was wearing some pajama bottoms Steve gave him and a T-shirt.

The TV was on and an they were watching an episode of the Brady butch. Steve was watching while enjoying a carton of lo main while Billy sat there looking pissed. “Can you stop pouting and just eat?”

“No, I wanted pizza. Not chinese.” Steve sighs in frustration. “All the pizza places and nearly every other restaurant are close, now just eat.”

“No.” 

“What you don’t like chinese food or something?”

“No, I’m just not in the mood for it.” Steve rolls his eyes and reaches into the take out bag. He gets out a Tupperware and opens it. “At least eat a few of the dumplings.” Steve uses his chopsticks to pick one up and puts it near Billy’s mouth, but Billy turns his head away from it. “No, fuck off.”

“Damn it Billy, eat it.”

“I said no dipshit.” 

“You’re acting like a child.” 

“Well your treating me like I’m one of your damn kids!” Billy gets off the couch and stomps off upstairs. Steve growls in frustration and puts the food down then starts heading upstairs. 

When he’s upstairs the first place he looks for Billy is his room, but when he gets to the door and turns the knob, the door is lock. “Billy? Billy open the door!”

“Why should I?” He hears Billy reply. “Because it’s my room, now open the door!” After a few seconds of silence the door cracks open. “Good now come down stairs and ea-“

“Stop telling me what to do you idiot, what just because you were able to fuck me makes you think I’ll listen to you? You kindly go fuck yourself, you and that red little bitch who’s a damn pain my ass like you.”

Steve gives him a glare and forces the door all the way open. He starts to get in Billy’s personal space, making the blonde back up. “What the hell are you doing?”

Steve doesn’t answer. He just keeps making Billy back up until his back is against the wall. “Why do you need to be a difficult asshole? Don’t call her that, you hear me? You don’t fucking talk about her like that in front of me or I will throw you outside and you can a find park bench to sleep on, you understand me?” 

He says all of this in a cold voice and gives Billy such an intense stare. Billy looks down submissively at first, but then scowls. “Fucking hate you.” He mumbles. 

Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Look just come back down stairs and eat okay? You wanna be good for me right? I know you do.” He softly whispers in Billy’s ear. 

Before Billy can move, Steve grabbed both of Billy’s arms and pins them. “If you do I’ll make it worth your while tomorrow.” He goes to nip at Billy’s neck and Billy can’t help but give a moan.

Steve licks the spot he bit then takes one hand off of Billy’s wrist to start sliding Billy’s pajamas bottoms down a little.

“I’ll get you on the bed, get you saying my name and begging me. You think the way I fucked you in the house was good? Baby wait until I get you on the bed and really take you apart.”

Steve gets hand on Billy’s bare ass and gets his fingers between his asscheeks. He feels the hole that’s still wet with his come.

He teases the rim and puts the tip of one finger in. “Jesus.” Billy grits as the finger moves inside of him, making little bit of a squelching noise from the come. Steve adds a second one and gets it deeper and spreads the come around inside of Billy.

Steve thrust his fingers in and out and Billy can barely keep himself up. Suddenly Steve pulls his fingers out, making Billy whine.

Steve puts the fingers near Billy’s mouth and Billy opens to accept them, he sucks the come off them and Steve loves how those gorgeous lips look around his fingers. He wonders how good they would feel on his cock. “Good boy.” Steve mumbles. Steve takes them out of Billy’s mouth.

“Now let’s go down stairs and you finish eating. Then you can go to bed.” Billy just nods and follows Steve our the room. “Can I at least have a damn bath first?”

“After you eat.” 

When they’re downstairs Steve gently pushes Billy to the couch and gets the dumplings. He then gets a packet of soy sauce and opens it.

He gets some on the dumplings and puts one near Billy’s lips. This time Billy let’s Steve put it in his mouth.

He eats it and accepts another one. After a third one Steve passes him a carton of noodles and chop sticks. Billy digs around the vegetables before grabbing a bundle of noodles with the chopsticks.

He loudly slurps them just to be a little annoying. “Classy.” Steve says and Billy smirks. “Eat the vegetables too.”

Billy flips him off and continues to eat, Billy then a grabs one of the styrofoam containers and opens it. 

“What’s this?”

“teriyaki chicken with rice.” Billy grabs a fork and starts eating it. “That’s was for me.”

“Well you bugged me to eat, now I’m eating.” Billy says with his mouth full. Steve lets Billy eat more of the chicken for about 12 minutes before taking it. 

“Okay I would like some if you don’t mind. Also what would of have happened if you didn’t get Max home? Was it that serious?”

Billy puts his legs to his chest. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He mumbles.

Steve nods as he gets a plastic fork from the bag. He won’t make Billy to talk about it for now. ”After this show and your food digest, you can go upstairs and go to bed.”

“I want a shower.” Billy mumbles and Steve nods. “Yes you can take a shower.”

“Gee thanks mom.” Billy says with a roll of his eyes. 

When Billy goes upstairs to the bathroom. Steve wonders how much control he can have over the blonde.

Steve hopes he can gain just enough to maybe help Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to maybe add two more chapters to this, hope you enjoy this one.

The next two days when Billy was home Neil took whatever anger he had out on Billy and just made him completely miserable. Neil was very pissed that he didn’t get Max home that night.

Right now Billy was walking to his room with a bag of frozen peas near his eye. Neil hit him for not getting the garbage out when it was filled up.

"Fucking hate this house." He growls to himself. He sits on his bed and was about to lay down, but there's a knock at his door.

Before he could say anything the door opens and it's Max. “Oh. What do you want?" 

Max crosses her arms and keeps her head high. "My friends are going to the mall."

"So?" Billy ask with a raised brow. "I need you to drive me there so I could hang out with them." Bill gives a fake laugh and starts to squeeze the bag of peas.

"No now get to the fuck out of here." Max stomps her foot. "Why not!?"

"Because you little brat, You caused me a lot of trouble. I can still take you to school, but the mall or arcade, you're on your own with that."

"You are such a dick!"

"I'm dick? You threatened me with a bat!"

"Yeah and I wish I didn't miss! You can be mad at me all you want, but what you did was stupid! Plus it's not my fault that Neil is always a tight ass!" Billy growls and throws the bag of peas at the wall making it bust open and the peas go flying everywhere.

"Get the fuck out of my room! You're not getting a ride until you stop acting like a little bitch!"

"Not until you stop acting like an asshole." She she slams the door and out of more frustration, Billy knocks over his vanity and just screams in anger. 

He sits on his bed and breathes heavily. He tries to calm down, but it doesn't really work. Soon he sees Max pass by the house on her skateboard. 

Max sees him and flips him off. Billy does the same, but with both fingers. It's a little childish, but he likes taking the chance to out do her. 

Billy huffs and grabs his keys, he needs to go somewhere else to calm down. 

He's going to the library and staying there for a few hours, read a good book and forget about the little banshee he has for a step sister.  
~~~~~~~~~

After about two hours at the library reading a few books and magazines. Billy actually decides to go to Steve's house. 

He's not sure why, but he feels he just needs the other teen. Billy gets out of his car and goes up to the door, then knocks.

In a few seconds the door opens and Steve is standing in the door way. "Oh hey, I was actually going to call you just now...what happened to your face?”

"Call me? I don't remember giving you a phone number." Billy says while ignoring Steve’s question.

"Max give it too me." 

"Of course." Billy mumbles with some bitterness in his voice. “I was going to call you because I saw Max today.” Billy rolls his eyes and pushes pass Steve to get in. “So? What did she tattle on me to you?”

“Um basically. She said that you were being stubborn and not giving her a ride. I saw her on the road ridding her skateboard, so I gave her a ride.”

“Aw aren’t you such a sweet mama duck.” Billy says sarcastically. “Billy I know you’re probably still pissed at her and she’s probably still pissed at you, but you can’t let a 14 year old skate all the way to the mall. What if she got hit by a car?”

Billy wanted to say he wouldn’t care if that happened, but he knows he be lying to himself a little if he did. He’s can’t stand Max half of the time, but he wouldn’t be excited about her getting killed, despite what he said when he was high on drugs at the Byers. 

“Look she’s fine isn’t she? I was too pissed at her to give her a ride. Plus it didn’t help that I was already having a bad day.”

“Does it has something to do with your face?” 

Billy doesn’t say anything for a few minutes and he looks down at the floor a little. “Billy can you tell me what else happened today?” 

“No.” Billy mumbles. After a few more minutes, Billy started to think more about what he did today and how it was shitty. He started to think that he needs consequences for what he did. 

Maybe he should go to Neil and tell him what he did and get what he deserves, but then he thinks of something else. He looks at Steve and says “hit me.”

Steve didn’t think he heard right when he said that. “What?”

“I said hit me.” 

Steve looked even more confused now. “Why?”

“Because I deserve it that’s why. Just punch me or throw me to the floor with a kick.” Steve looked horrified and didn’t really know what to say. “Billy...I’m not doing that.” 

“Why not? I deserve it! Come on aren’t you mad that I let one of your little duckings have a chance of getting hurt? Just hit me!”

Steve shakes his head, Making Billy almost furious. Steve gets closer to Billy and whispers in his ear. “I’m not going to do that, but I do have an idea.” Steve grabs Billy’s hand and starts to coax him into following him upstairs to his room. 

when they get there Steve closes the door and goes to sit on his bed. “So what’s this idea Harrington?”

“I know this might sound a little weird, but I could give you a spanking.” Billy looks at Steve as if he was joking.

“Are you serious?” Steve nods. “Look it’s up to you. You can do it or walk out the door.” Billy looked to the door and he just wanted to move his legs so he can walk out and maybe forget this ever happened, but he couldn’t.

After a few minutes of thinking, he makes up his mind. “How are we going to do this?” 

“Just get your pants and underwear down then lay across my lap or you could lay on the bed. Witch ever you’re comfortable with.” 

Billy goes to the bed and starts to unbuckle his belt. After that he gets his pants and boxers down then lays on the bed.

Steve puts a hand on his bare ass and squeezes it a little, it gets a soft sigh from Billy. “How many do you think you need?” Steve ask.

“Um, I think maybe 10...actually 12.” 

“Are you sure?” Billy nods. “Okay if you want it to stop let me know.” Billy nods again and soon he feels Steve’s hand come down on his ass. It wasn’t too hard, but it did sting a little.

The second one still wasn’t too hard and Steve rubs his asscheek after hitting it. 

The third one did feel harder than the first two and Steve grinned a little when he saw the faint shape of his hand print on Billy’s ass. “Doing good so far, very good.” Steve praises.

Billy wouldn’t admit out loud, but he hopes he gets more of those praises from Steve. The next two come down quicker and harder, Billy has to bite his lip from whimpering. 

When he gets the next one, he does whine, making Steve pause. “Do you need a break?”

“No, no, keep going.” Billy grits out. So Steve does and for the next five minutes, the skin on Billy’s ass was getting pinker and warm, also more handprints were appearing.

Billy also had some tears in his eyes. It hurt, but it oddly felt good. Soon Steve was done and he soothly rubs Billy’s asscheeks and even gives Billy a few kisses there.

“Did so good, took that so well baby. Do you feel better?” Billy nods while wiping some of the tears from his eyes. Billy sits up and sighs. “Um thanks. Can...Can we do that again soon?”

“Sure, you just gotta do one thing okay?”

Billy nods and ask “what?”

“Just drive Max around.”

Billy nods again. He might hate Max at the moment, but it is dangerous for her to skateboard in the middle of the road. Plus if does what Steve says, he could get something better then a spanking next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I add another chapter to this and maybe add one or two more when I have time.  
> Leave your thoughts in comments

Right now Billy was at a diner drinking some coffee and snacking on a few fries. Tons of ketchup and hot sauce were on them.

He liked them like that, almost to the point were he couldn't taste the potato of the fry. His cheek had some ketchup on it, but he didn't care. 

He licked his fingers and ignored the look of disgust the waitress gave him when she refilled his coffee. He is a little annoyed when a drop of ketchup gets on his jeans, but he just wipes it off with a napkin. 

As he continues to eat his messy snack, the bell to the diner door bell rings. He sees it's Chief Hopper and some girl with curly brown hair. Chief Hopper tells her to stay close and she rolls her eyes a little.

She grabs a menu off the counter and looks at it. She look disappointed while looking through it, Billy could of sworn he heard her say "no eggos."

She lowers the menu from her face and she sees him. She looks at him for a while and she gets a look of realization. 

Then realization turns to annoyed. Why would she be annoyed at him? It's not like he did anything to her. 

Suddenly he felt something warm with liquid fall on his lap. He looks down and sees that his messy plate of ketchup and fries fell on him. "What the fuck!" He yells and everyone looks at him in the diner, like he was a little crazy or something. "The hell are you people looking at?!"

They all turn their heads away from him and he sees Chief Hopper coming towards him. "Is there a problem Hargrove?"

Billy glares and clenches his fist a little. "No." He growls. Billy stands up and the plate on his lap falls to the floor. 

His jeans were just a mess now and he looks ridiculous. He grabs a fist full of napkins and goes to the door to walk out. As he walks out he sees the girl give him a look of sympathy and guilt.

~~~~~~

Billy used about 20 or 30 napkins. His jeans were still messed up but not as bad as before. He throws the last napkins inside the trash next to the restaurant and goes back inside.

He's going to pay what he owes and then leave. He gets out his wallet and hands the money to the employee at the register. 

"There's another plate of fries for you on the table where you were sitting at." The waitress says to him. "I didn't order any more fries."

"Some kid offer to pay for it." She points to the table and Billy turns around to see the same curly headed girl he saw come in, sitting there with a plate of fries. 

Billy goes over to the table and looks at her with a raised brow. "You got money kid?" She brushes a curl from her face and nods.

The kid reaches into her jean pocket and takes out some crumpled up ones. "I have money." 

"Well good for you that you have money, but I don't need some 12 year old-" he gets cut off from a hand going on his shoulder. He turns around and sees that's it's Hopper. 

Fucking great. 

"Hargrove. I see you met my daughter, Jane."

The kid is the Chief fucking daughter. Just fucking fantastic. "She thought it be nice that she get you some more fries, since you had a little accident with the first plate."

"How sweet." Billy mumbles. 

"So why don't you sit and dig in. I'll be over at the next table behind you." Hopper walks away and gives a Billy a look that's says ''don't try anything'' 

Billy sighs and sits down on the other side of the table. "Pass the Ketchup kid." Jane nods and gives it to him. He opens it and starts putting a lot on them.

Jane watches with a little bit of fascination. He keeps pouring for a couple more seconds before grabbing the hot sauce. "Max does this too." The girl says all of sudden and Billy pauses for a moment. 

"What?"

"I said Max does this too." 

Of course this is one of Max's friends. “You're Billy?" She ask. Billy nods and starts putting the hot sauce on his fries “The one and only." He mumbles. "Why did you get me these fries kid?"

"Because...because I felt bad." He never thought any of Max's friends would feel bad for him. "Why would you feel bad? You didn't do anything." She looks at the floor and messes with her hair. "It's complicated." She whispers. 

Billy just shrugs. It's free fries, he shouldn't be questioning it. "Do they taste good like that?"

"Yes...well to me it does." 

Jane reaches over and takes a ketchup covered fry. Some drips on the table before she gets it in her mouth and ketchup gets on her cheek.

"I like this." She says with a smile and she reaches over to take another one. As Billy was about to take another one, He sees a familiar Beamer pull up in the parking lot. Soon the diner door opens and he sees Steve.

Steve looks back at him and starts heading over to his table. "Hey Hargrove. Hi Jane."

"Hi Steve." She says with a bright smile and Steve smiles back. Steve sits down and looks at the plate of fries.

"Geeze, you guys want fries to go with your ketchup?" Jane giggles a bit and Billy rolls his eyes. 

"Mind if we go outside? I need to talk to you." Billy says to Steve and the brunette nods. "Kid you can have the rest of that."

"Thank you." Jane says politely and with that the boys go outside and head to Steve's car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"You really needed me this bad Billy?" Steve says in a teasing voice and Billy blushes a little.

Right now they were in the car, parked at the quarry. They drove there so they can have some privacy. Steve has Billy on his back in the back of the car, legs on his shoulders and Steve is fingering him. 

"I love that you need me, you know. When you have a shitty day, you come to me for a fuck." 

"My day wasn't shitty, just-Ah!" Steve hits his prostate and adds another finger to his hole, It's the third one. "Still love it that you come to me, I'm the only one can get rid of all that frustration you have." Steve takes his fingers out and rubs that tight hole with them, making it twitch and clench.

"So needy." He mumbles before putting them back in.  Steve scissors his fingers, making Billy moan. "God...just..Jesus Christ." Billy pants. Steve takes his fingers out again and puts two of his thumbs in Billy's hole, he opens him up and Billy hisses at the stretch. 

Steve gets his tongue in there and moves it around the inside of Billy and even lightly kisses it. "Fuck!"

Steve then grabs Billy’s cock and starts to jerk him off. Once Billy comes he's panting a little bit and he sits up. "Feel better?" Steve ask.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Billy grabs his pants and reaches inside the pants pocket for his cigarettes. "Hey what were you doing sitting with Jane at the diner.”

"She just felt bad about my pants being ruined, so she got me so more fries. Don't see why she would be though, it's not like she caused the plate to fall over."

Steve had to do his best not to show his nervousness right now. "Well...she's just a good kid who's willing to do nice things for people."

"I guess." Billy says with a shrug. "Can I ask you another thing?"

"Sure."

"Why do you put so much ketchup on your fries? Like do you even taste them-“

"Just shut up and start the car."


End file.
